The Jewel Kingdom
by IamDragonFury
Summary: The brothers go to the Jewel Kingdom, where Mario hopes to find an engagement ring fit for Princess Peach. They end up getting help from two young locals with whom they share many similarities.
1. Chapter 1

The Jewel Kingdom

Chapter 1

My first multichapter Mario fic, here we go.

* * *

Mario himself up out of the warp pipe, with his brother, Luigi following behind.

"Is this the right place?" Luigi asked, "Because the last three pipes we tried brought us to places I didn't even know existed."

Mario looked around.

"Yeah, I think we finally made it to Jewel Kingdom." he said gladly.

"So what exactly is this super important errand you have to run that I had to do with you?" Luigi questioned.

"You are going to help me find something important." Mario stated.

"Find what?" the younger, green-clad brother replied.

"A ring." the older, red-clad brother replied.

Luigi looked on confused.

"A ring? Why do you need a ring?" he wondered.

"To give to Peach." Mario said proudly.

"But, her birthday isn't for several months." Luigi said cluelessly in return.

Mario rolled his eyes at his brother's denseness.

"I know, that's not what it's for," the hero plumber groaned, "I'm going to ask her to marry me, duh!"

"Oh, oh!" Luigi responded, "Fantastic, oh she'll be so excited! You know, she's been waiting forever for you to propose."

"I know," Mario replied, "and which is why I have to find the perfect ring for, one that says "I'm eager, but not pushy", a ring fit for a princess."

"Makes sense." Luigi said, nodding.

Mario then crossed his arms.

"So, while we're on the matter of proposing," he voiced, "when are _you _gonna propose to Daisy?"

"Mario!" Luigi responded awkwardly, his face turning red.

"Oh come on," the red-garbed plumber said, "it's been long enough, you two are virtually inseparable when you're together, and you're the perfect pair. If I were to look up adorable in the dictionary you guys' picture would be right next to it."

"Regardless," Luigi affirmed, "I told you, I'd do it when I'm good and ready, and I'll thank you to stay out of my personal affairs."

"But if I did that, then you wouldn't get anything done." Mario said.

"This conversation is over," Luigi said firmly, "now let's get this ring hunt over with."

The green-themed plumber started walking off.

"Hold on," Mario called, "we gotta know where to start first."

Luigi stopped and came back.

"Now," the older brother said, pulling out a piece of paper, "according to Yoshi, who apparently really gets around, we have to go to this place called "Ari & Gia's"."

"Where is that?" Luigi asked.

Mario looked at the paper again.

"It's...one mile North," he informed, "so let's go...Northward."

The brothers then headed North in search of the crucial destination.

* * *

I've just started getting back into these games, but I haven't played every one, so I apologize if I don't have my facts straight.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jewel Kingdom

Chapter 2

Moving on.

Note: My OCs Mariella "Ari" and Luigia "Gia" **(I swear to God, it's a real name, found it on a list of Italian names for girls)** have distinct Brooklyn accents.

* * *

After nearly an hour of walking, the brothers made it to a dwelling that looked like a giant crystal sticking out of the ground. There was a sign on the roof that read: "Ari & Gia's".

"Looks like were here." Mario stated.

"Wassup!" a female voice called.

They looked up and saw a young lady standing on the roof, holding a wrench. The girl leaped from the roof and landed on her feet without harm.

She was a green-eyed brunette whose wardrobe's color scheme matched Mario's. She wore a blue vest over a red long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and on her head she wore a red bandana with a black M stitched onto it, similar to Mario's red hat.

"Hi-ya boys," the girl said, waving her wrench, "I'm Mariella, or Ari, as the sign portrays, how may I service you today?"

"We were told that you were good at finding things, namely treasure." Mario said, "Is that correct?"

"As I live and breathe, that is correct." Ari said proudly.

Then she looked around.

"Speaking of finding things..." she voiced, "yo Gia, where ya at!?"

"I'm comin!" another female voice called.

Just then, another brunette young lady came running out from behind the house, holding a screwdriver. Her wardrobe's color scheme matched Luigi's, as she worse a darker blue vest over a green long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. On her head she wore a green bandana with a black L stitched onto it.

"It put up a fight," the girl sighed, "but I finally fixed that furnace."

"This is my ever so slightly younger twin sister, Luigia, but we just call her Gia because it saves time and ink/pencil lead." Ari said.

It took the brothers a moment to get over the fact that the similarities between them and the girls was a tad creepy.

"Well, ladies," Mario replied awkwardly, "nice to meet you both, and...how old are you exactly and what do you do for a living?"

"We are both 18 years young," Ari answered, "and aside from assisting those who need us, my sis and I are repairgals."

"Oh, good," Mario responded, muttering, "so this isn't completely weird."

"Back to your thing," Ari said, "you need help finding something?"

"Yes," Mario earnestly, "I need to find an engagement ring fit for a princess, because it is for a princess! My princess!"

"Ooh, in with royalty," Ari replied, "how prosperous."

"Yeah," Mario said in return, "and I was also wondering of you could also help me get..." he whispered the rest in her ear.

"Ohh, I see," Ari voiced, "oh yeah, I got you covered."

"So you really can me a ring?" Mario wondered hopefully.

"Oh, honey I could get you an entire castle if you wanted," Ari proclaimed, "cause we got _connections_."

The sisters high-fived.

"If you're looking for a ring fit for royalty," Ari offered, "then we best go see Prince Persimmon."

"Let me guess," Mario replied, "_your_ princely love?"

"How'd ya know?" Ari responded.

"Lucky guess." Mario stated.

"Anyway," Ari said, "follow me men, and we will go see the fair Persimmon."

She started leading them Eastward.

"Mario," Luigi asked quietly, "should we be freaked out? Because, I don't know what the appropriate reaction to this is."

"Just focus on the task at hand," Mario told him, "there's no way this could get any weirder."

* * *

Ari and Gia are recycled OCs Maria and Louise, who were originally going to be genderswapped versions of Mario and Luigi, but I scrapped that and made them separate characters who just share similarities with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jewel Kingdom

Chapter 3

More stuff.

* * *

"We're almost there." Ari said as she and Gia led the brothers to Prince Persimmon's castle.

Suddenly, they heard a smashing sound close by.

"Okay, what _is_ that?" Ari wondered.

"Hold on." Gia said.

She pulled a small telescope from her pocket, made it longer, and looked through it straight ahead.

"Oh boy," Gia sighed, "Ari, look, _she's_ back."

Ari took the telescope and looked through it; up ahead, there was a giant alligator-type creature pounding on the wall of what was presumed to be the castle of Persimmon. On the roof of the castle stood the prince himself, trying to attack the creature with a gun-like weapon.

"Oh my stars, Snappa," Ari groaned, "it's like this every week!"

She handed the telescope to her sister.

"One second." she said.

Ari ran over toward the castle.

"She always knows what she's doing and so do I," Gia said, "of course...my help is rarely requested...oh well."

Ari ran up beside the crocodilian villain.

"Hey, scaley-face!" Ari yelled.

Snappa looked down at her small foe.

"Ari!" Persimmon responded gladly upon seeing her.

"We've been over this," the small, but fiery, repairgal voiced, "you stay away from Persimmon!"

Snappa merely growled in response and swatted her away and continued tearing at the castle.

Unscathed, Ari stood up and brushed herself off.

"Okay," she said coolly, "let's try this again."

The heroine readjusted her red bandana and walked back over to her enemy, who had started reaching for the prince.

"Come here, Princey." Snappa hissed.

"Hey! Back off!" Persimmon yelled, shooting at Snappa's hand.

Ari grabbed Snappa's tail and pulled her off her feet.

"I said," Ari asserted, as she started spinning herself around, "leave. the prince. Alone!"

Ari spun Snappa around at high-speed, then finally released her, sending the crocodilian fiend flying off in the opposite direction.

"Stay outta our neighborhood!" Ari shouted after Snappa.

She then cracked her neck and her knuckles.

"Follow on." Ari called to her companions.

Gia and the brothers followed after her.

"So I'm gonna assume you deal with that thing on a regular basis." Mario voiced.

"Oh yeah," Ari sighed, "Snappa always goes after the prince, and she just doesn't seem to be able to take a hint."

"And you have to save the prince a lot I also assume." Mario added.

"Yeah," Ari said, "but we're finding new ways to help protect his castle.

They approached the castle.

"Hi ho, Simmy!" Ari yelled, "All clear!"

Persimmon laughed, then descended down the side of his castle to the ground.

The prince was a blond youth with dark blue eyes, wearing a red, jewel-encrusted, royal outfit and a golden crown decorated with blue and green jewels.

"Thanks for helping me," Persimmon said meekly, "again."

"I'm always happy to do so." Ari replied, patting the prince on the head.

In return the prince gave her a kiss on her forehead, and her face just lit up in response.

"Ahhh..." Ari sighed contently.

"Ahem." Mario said to et her attention.

Ari looked at him awkwardly.

"Oh right," she said, "anyway, Persimmon, I'm helping this one find a special surprise for his royal woman, and I'm hoping you can help us."

"What do you need?" Persimmon asked.

"A princess-worthy engagement ring." Mario stated.

"A ring?" Persimmon responded, "Easy, I have tons upon tons of those."

He led them into the castle.

The inside of the castle was huge, nearly everything was decorated with gemstones, from the furniture to the walls and the floor.

Just then, two little beings wearing jewel-themes hats came running out.

"Oh Prince, you're okay!" the male creature, wearing an emerald based hat, said relieved.

"We were so worried." the female creature, wearing a sapphire based hat, added.

"I'm fine, thanks to Ari." Persimmon said, patting the little being on the head.

He looked at the others.

"This is Bauble and Baublette," the prince told Mario and Luigi, "they're Gem People."

"Hi!" the two little Gem People said.

The brothers just waved in return.

"Simmer!" a male voice called.

Then a brunette youth dropped from the ceiling, wearing less formal, poppy-orange apparel and a crown decorated with amber and red gems.

"Oh my sweet Rayan," Persimmon groaned, "I told to stop doing that!"

Gia's demeanor seemed to change, she went from relaxed to tense, pulling her bandana down further

"That psycho is Prince Davey of the Hill Kingdom." Persimmon stated,

"What up?" Prince Davey said.

Gia then let out an audible squeak.

"What's her deal?" Luigi asked Ari.

"She like him...a lot." Ari answered.

"Shut up." Gia growled.

"Well it's true," Ari replied, "I keep telling her that he likes her too, but she don't believe me."

"Give me proof and I'll believe you." Gia stated.

Davey jumped over with the group.

"What goes on?" he asked.

"Helping some outsiders out." Persimmon said.

"Oh, neat." Davey said.

Then he looked ahead and noticed Gia, who appeared to be attempting to hide behind the rest.

"Gi," Davey voiced, "whatcha' doin'?"

"Nothing," Gia said meekly, "standing, hangin' out."

"It kinda doesn't work to hide behind the others when you're the tallest one, hon'." Davey said.

"I'll stand where I want," Gia asserted, "it's not your castle!"

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Um...okay," Persimmon said, "let's go find that ring."

He started leading them to a new room.

But before they got there, Ari stopped Gia.

"What?" the younger sister asked.

"_We_ will find the ring," Ari said, "you are gonna stay here and hang with Davey, and maybe apologize for your unnecessary outburst."

Then she went back to join the others.

"Ari don't leave me..." Gia tried to beg.

Then she noticed that Prince Davey was looking at her.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey...boy." she said awkwardly.

* * *

Sorry for the unnecessary OC character development, I got a little caught up in it.

Also, Rayan is the Jewel Kingdom gang's equivalent of Rosalina, but he's not related to the stars, he's related to something else, which will come up in a later story.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jewel Kingdom

Chapter 4

Still going.

* * *

Persimmon pushed open a door at the end of his lower hall.

"Here it is," the young prince said, "my hoard."

The room was full of treasure of all kinds, from jewels to precious metals, along with all sorts of jewelry.

"Wow!" Mario uttered, "There's so much, I don't even know where to start."

"Try the bottom." Persimmon suggested.

With that, Mario jumped into a pile of treasure and started digging through it.

He started picking at rings, trying to find one that looked right for his royal lady.

"Don't you have a princess or something?" Ari asked Luigi.

"Well, yeah, kinda..." the green-attired plumber answered awkwardly.

Mario surfaced from the treasure mound.

"Yes, he does," the red-dressed plumber voiced, "but he has yet to push ahead with her...which he should."

"Just find a ring!" Luigi responded irritatedly.

Mario went back to ring hunting.

"Is it true," Ari wondered, "you don't want to ascend to the next pillar of life?"

"It's not that I don't wanna," Luigi expressed, "I just don't know how it'll go, we're different, I mean I've never saved her or anything..."

"Ah, no, no," Ari replied, "when it comes to love and relationships it has nothing to do with saving or protecting someone, risking your life, or trying to impress them, it's all about chemistry, what you do when your together, and the feelings. It don't matter if your complete equals or polar opposites, it's all about the bump-bumpities ya feel in _here_." She lightly tapped the lanky plumber in the chest with her black-gloved fist.

Luigi looked down and put his hands on his chest.

"Ohh..." he mused.

"I've been telling him that forever," Mario said, looking at two different rings, "but he doesn't listen to me."

"No," Luigi responded, "all _you've _been saying "do it, do it, do it, do it" over and over, and that is no help at all!"

Mario looked down at all the rings around him.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." he said solemnly.

It was then a ring slid off of his hat and landed in front of him, it was sterling silver with a big red gem and two smaller blue gems on both sides of it, along with having small diamonds around the band.

"Yes!" he said triumphantly, "This is it! This is the one!"

Persimmon looked at it.

"Ohh, excellent choice." the prince said.

"Come on, Luigi," Mario sighed, "let's go back to the Mushroom Kingdom so I can present this to my princess!"

They left the treasure room and went back to the foyer, where Gia and Davey were still alone.

"So how's the crime rate on your kingdom?" Gia asked casually.

"It's not so bad at the moment," Davey said, "there hasn't been an arrest all year."

"Cool, cool." Gia replied.

"We back!" Ari announced, "How's everything out here?"

"Fair." Gia stated.

"Good," Ari said, "Fair is good."

"Thanks for your help." Mario said.

"It's what I do." Ari responded, shaking hands with the plumber who matched her color scheme.

Mario put the ring in his pocket.

"You know, I'm actually kinda curious to see how this turns out," Ari voiced, "can we come watch, Mario?"

"More witnesses might make it harder for her to say "no"." Gia said.

"I guess." Mario stated.

"All right!" Ari responded, "Lead the way!"

"Good luck." Persimmon said.

With that, the heroes returned to the warp pipe wand headed back to their own kingdom residence, with the repairgals following suit.

* * *

I hope this story isn't terrible.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jewel Kingdom

Chapter 5

Last chapter.

* * *

At the Mushroom Castle, peach was looking for her special oven mitts, so she could take out a tray of cookies in her oven, which would be done soon.

"Oven mitts," she mumbled, looking in her kitchen drawers, "oven mitts."

Peach opened a drawer and found her mitts.

"Ah, here they are." she said, taking them out.

Just then, Yoshi ran in and, using his long tongue, snatched the oven mitts from her hand and ran away.

"Yoshi!" Peach called after him, "I need those!"

Peach ran after the green dinosaur, but when she got to the hall, she found Yoshi standing with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and the sisters Ari and Gia.

"What's going on?" the princess wondered.

Mario held up the oven mitts that Yoshi had given to him.

"Here are your oven mitts, Peach." Mario said, smiling.

Peach gladly took her oven mitts.

"Thank you, Mario." she said.

She slipped on one oven mitt, but then stopped with a quizzical look, as she felt something in her mitt. She wiggled her fingers around, trying to figure out what it was.

"Wha?" Peach muttered.

Mario watched with anticipation as the princess pulled her hand from the oven mitt.

Peach was awestruck when she saw what the mystery object was, it was a beautiful ring that glittered in the light.

"What?" she gasped agape, "Where did this come from?"

"Ah, Peach," Mario expressed, "I love you so very much, will you..."

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhh!" Peach squealed ecstatically before he could ask the question, "YEEEAAAAHHHH, YES! YES! IN THE NAME OF THE LUMAS, YES! I LOVE YOU! i LOVE YOU!"

She slid the ring on her ring finger, then embraced her now-fiance.

"I thought you'd be happy." Mario said.

The others responded happily, Yoshi jumped up and down joyfully.

Peach continued to admire her ring.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"The Jewel Kingdom," Mario said, "we had help from some new friends."

"That would be us," Ari said, "I'm Ari, that's my sis Gia. Hi howya doin'?"

"Well it's perfect," Peach sighed, "and the gems reminds me of _you_." she said, contently kissing her plumber love.

With that, Mario turned to his brother.

"Your turn." he said.

"What?" Luigi responded.

"I proposed to my princess," Mario prompted, "now you propose to yours."

"Oh, come on," the younger twin groaned, "really? I can't do it, I can't!"

"Why can't you?" Mario questioned.

Luigi fidgeted.

"Well," he said meekly, "for one thing, I don't have a ring for her..."

"Right here." Mario said, pulling a surprise ring from his pocket.

"What the?" Luigi responded, "O-oh...that's why you took so long! Oh, this is outrageous!"

At that very moment, coincidently, Princess Daisy arrived at the castle.

"Yo-o," she called, "Peach, are the cookies done?"

She got no response.

"Where is everyone?" Daisy wondered.

She walked down to the hall, where she heard talking.

"And how exactly am I supposed to go about this?" Luigi exasperated, unaware Daisy was watching, unnoticed by all of them, "Am I supposed to just show her this ring and say "Oh my sweet stars, Daisy, I love you so so much, and I want you to be my wife."? And then just assume that she's gonna automatically say yes? It's unrealistic! It is far more likely she will say "No"."

Upon hearing _all _of that, Daisy casually walked over and put her arms around the lean plumber from behind, grabbing the ring out of his hand.

"You are _waaaayyyy _too insecure for your own good." she said, kissing him on the side of his face, "I love you and I accept."

"Luigi just stood there, frozen in utter shock.

"W...I-I...Uh...yay." he stuttered.

"Awww," Ari said, "happy ending for all."

"We did it!" Gia said, pleased.

"Look," Peach told Daisy, showing off her ring, "I got one too."

"Whoo!" Daisy proclaimed, "Double wedding!"

"We have a lot of work to do," Peach said excitedly, "let's get started now!"

Her and Daisy then ran joyfully out of the room.

"I told you," Mario said to Luigi, "I told you repeatedly."

"Shut...up." Luigi groaned.

* * *

Alright, first Mario fic done.

I'll do more and hopefully they'll get better.


End file.
